Daniel 10
by Richman4066
Summary: Daniel tries group time travel and thing don't go so well. (Take place after book 3: Demons and Druids" Daniel accidentally rips through the fabric of space-time and ends up in a whole new universe involving new aliens, shape-shifting watches, and galactic overlords. (Daniel x Dana, Ben x Kai)
1. Summary and Disclaimer

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Daniel X or Ben 10. James Patterson owns Daniel X and Man Of Action owns Ben 10_**

 _Summary: Daniel tries group time travel and things don't go so well. (Take place after book 3: "Demons and Druids" where after Daniel went back in time to medieval England, he sucked them into a time warp, making it so that they exist all on their own, not being able to be recreated as Daniel had done before. Now, Daniel can only teleport them, not summon or wish them away like before. Dana, Joe, Willy, and Emma are permanently "real beings" as if they were born normally instead of created.) Daniel accidentally rips through the fabric of space-time and ends up in a whole new universe involving new aliens, shape-shifting watches, and galactic overlords. {Takes place in Ben 10,000 timeline} (In third person, alternating POVs)_

 _(Daniel x Dana, Ben x Ka_ i)

 _1st crossover fanfic._ _Don't H8._

 _ENJOY_


	2. A Very Cruel Prank

_[Daniel's POV]_

Daniel yawned. He was getting used to moving houses a lot, but he decided to experiment trying to stay in a single house for _at least_ a single month. Besides, his friends were getting sick of him warping them everywhere. Dana had finally convinced Daniel to settle down for a bit and take a break from Alien Hunting and The List. Daniel had reluctantly agreed, but had promised to relocate at any alien activity. They had decided on living in Arizona because of the fact that it was a desert and was not hugely populated. So far, no aliens had decided to show their ugly faces.

Seeing that his alarm clock read _7:15 AM_ , he groaned and put his pillow over his head. Unbeknownst to him, Willy was sneaking into his room, carrying a large bucket of ice cold water. Suddenly, he dumped it on Daniel's face.

"WHAT THE- _GAAAHHH!"_ Daniel screamed. Willy laughed while Joe snickered in the hallway, holding a tape recorder. _"What was that for?!"_ "Well, you didn't wake up when we called," replied Willy, "so Joey and I-" "Wait. _JOE?!"_

Sopping wet, Daniel looked out the door, seeing Joe holding a tape recorder. _"Why you little-"_ Daniel jumped out of bed and chased Joe into the kitchen, where Dana and Emma were eating breakfast. Daniel pounced on Joe, holding him in a headlock. "I am _so_ posting this!" Joe choked, laughing uncontrollably. "Oh no you're not!" Daniel yelled in Joey's ear. "Too late," Joey gasped, "It's live streaming to YouTube!" _"WHAT?!"_ Daniel looked at the tape recorder's lens and easily crushed the recorder with his Alparian strength. "Show's over," he muttered.

"Ah, C'mon! I would've made a million hits on that video! Now people are gonna comment on how you smashed the camera." "Well," Willy said, " It was fun while it lasted. Besides, Joe. You already have 8,942 subscribers." " _8,945_ subscribers," grumbled Joe, "Now probably less."

"Are you boys done messing around, or are you going to keep acting like total doofi?"

 **(A.N. I was trying to write the plural form of dufus, so I assumed this was how you spelled it)**

Daniel looked up to see Dana staring down at him with her hands on her hips, wearing a playful smile on her beautiful face.

"Uhhhh..."

"Boys will be Boys," muttered Emma, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Daniel looked back at Dana. For the past few years, Daniel had to cope with the fact that his friends were just his creations and that Dana wasn't able to be his true girlfriend, even though they both liked each other. But after Daniel had traveled back in time to help Arthur Pendragon and Merlin the sorcerer (who _also_ happened to be an alien hunter like Daniel) defeat Beta, who also happened to be the infamous dragon slain by King Arthur, Dana, Joe, and Emma were separated from Daniel's mind and were able to exist on their own, as if they were normal from the beginning. Willy traveled through a time hole, which severed his connection from Daniel as well. Now all four of them existed without Daniel having to wish them into existence. Now, Daniel couldn't even will them disappear. They were now actually "real" people and were able to live real lives. Now that Dana was officially his girlfriend, and that he finally had "real" friends, Daniel thought that life couldn't be better for an Alien Hunter.

"Well?" Dana asked. "They _started_ it!" accused Daniel. "Not true," stated Willy, "If you hadn't slept in, me and Joe wouldn't have even _thought_ about dumping the bucket of ice cold water on your head."

"Suuuure," grumbled Daniel.

"Well, at least you don't smell as much any more and you won't have to take a shower this morning, Daniel," giggled Dana. "What a _supportive_ girlfriend I have," replied Daniel sarcastically. Dana laughed and leaned down and kissed Daniel.

"Moving on," said Emma."Who wants breakfast?" "ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME!" yelled Joe repeatedly. "Well I know _that_ , Joe. Anybody else?" "I'll have some cereal," replied Daniel. "I'll just toast a bagel, Em" Joe said to his younger sister.

Just then the doorbell rang. Daniel groaned. "Not a repeat of Portland, I hope," said Willy. "I'll answer the door," moaned Daniel.


	3. Future Notes

Sorry I'm having writer's block. I know what I'm going to add in future chapters, I just don't know what to add at the moment, so I'll be working on a little side project. Stay tuned, I'll be updating both stories every now and then so stay tuned Summer 2015.


	4. The Letter

_[Dana's POV]_

Dana watched as Daniel cautiously approached the door. Daniel turned to his friends. "You guys hide, okay? If there's someone at the door and he sees a group of teenagers together, I don't want him to get the wrong idea.

" _Or a 15 year old boy alone in his house,"_ thought Dana. "What if it's the cops again and they find that you're alone?" she said.

"Already on it," replied Daniel.

"You going to summon your parents?" asked Willy.

"Probably."

"How 'bout your sister? That will make it seem more realistic."

"Pork Chop?" asked Daniel, "She'll make it worse."

As soon as he said that, a 12 year old girl appeared right next to him.

" _GAH!_ " yelled Daniel as he fell backwards from the surprise. Dana suppressed a giggle, while Brenda was laughing her head off.

" _Wha-how?!_ " stuttered Daniel. "You didn't need to _summon_ me, brother dear," said Brenda, "Just thinking of me was enough."

"Shut up _Pork Chop_ ," muttered Daniel.

"My name is _Brenda_ ," she replied, sticking her tongue out.

"Fine! Just- act natural! Someone's at the door and I- forget it! Just do something!"

" _Wow,"_ thought Dana, " _I'm glad_ I _don't have a sibling."_

Brenda huffed as she plopped on the couch and grabbed the remote, flipping through the TV channels. Daniel's parents appeared.

"I need you for backup," said Daniel, "I don't want a repeat of Portland."

Daniel's parents nodded.

"Guys! _Hide!_ " whispered Daniel as he opened the door and looked out just as a swirl of dust was dissipating. Nothing.

"Huh," was all Daniel could say.

"Daniel! _Look!_ " said Dana, "An envelope with your name on it!"

Dana pointed to a white envelope with a red wax seal. On the front it said, _**To: Daniel X, From: Merlin**_. "How did he...?" Daniel looked around. Even his parents were at a loss for words.

"Read it!" urged Joey.

 **Dear Daniel,**

 **You are hereby invited to...you know whut? Screw it. How's it been the last fourteen hundred years? For us, it's been two years since we last saw you. By the way, saw how you handled Beta. Pretty impressive if I do say so myself. And that letter:**

 ** _"Hey, Sparky, I enjoyed seeing you getting skewered and freeze-dried back in the Dark Ages. Remember King Arthur, Merlin, and me? Why don't we do it again sometime? How about at Stonehenge tomorrow night? You bring the marshmallows. Love, Daniel X"_**

 **Hilarious! Could not stop laughing laughing for days! Didn't know ya had it in you, buddy.**

"That _stalker_!" growled Daniel.

"Really?" said Joey, " _That's_ what you wrote Beta? No _wonder_ he was so P. at you! HA HA!"

Daniel glared at Joe. "There's more," stated Emma.

 **Anyways in case you think I'm a stalker, that's partially true. As soon as you left Arthur and me, I quickly followed you through the vortex and disguised myself. Then I followed you to Stonehenge where you defeated Beta. Then I traveled back to the exact nanosecond that I left, so Arthur didn't notice me being gone. I must say, Daniel, you are proving yourself to be an excellent Alien Hunter.**

 **Now to the point of this letter, Arthur was wondering if we would ever see you again, so I took the liberty of sending this letter to you via time travel. If you want to travel to an exact point in history, then all you need to do is focus on punching a hole through the time-stream and imagine the exact date and location that you want to visit. I'm not going to tell you the exact year that we reside in, for secrecy purposes, so the date that you will visit us is September 17, 1234 in London, England. We'll rendezvous there and I'll take you with me. Oh and your friends can come along, too.**

"Awesome!" yelled Joe, "I've always wanted to time travel!" Dana shushed him.

 **Just have them hold your hands and imagine them coming with you. Otherwise, they'll get lost in the time-stream forever.**

 **See ya soon,**

 **Your pal,**

 **Merlin**

"He's just as annoying on paper as he is in person," said Daniel.

"Well, can we go?" asked Joe.

Dana turned to Daniel's parents.

"Okay," said Atrelda, "but remember, time traveling isn't a power to take lightly. You might rip a huge hole in spacetime, which is _not_ something that you want. You could end up in a completely different timestream or an alternate reality."

"I know," replied Daniel, "I'll be careful."

Graff looked between her husband and her son.

"I don't want you to mess with history as well, young man," he said, "If ancient humans find out about Alparians or Alien Hunters, then the present could result drastic changes. Some of which you will _not_ like. We could end up never coming to Terra Firma and die during the bombing on FirstStrike. You'd never become an Alien Hunter."

"Geez, Dad. Way to lighten the mood." said Daniel sarcastically.

" _Daniel_ ," he said in a clear warning tone.

Daniel sighed. "Yes, Dad. Yes, Mom."

Atrelda turned to Dana, Willy, Emma, and Joe.

"And that goes for you four as well. Although Graff and I aren't technically your parents, we are still your legal guardians and we still need you to behave yourselves."

Dana could tell that they were mostly looking at Daniel and Joe.

"Ah, c'mon," whined Joe. "Why is everybody looking at me?"

"That a trick question?" whispered Dana.

Joe glared daggers at her.

* * *

"What was with your parents?" Dana asked Daniel.

"I dunno," replied Daniel, "Maybe they just want us to be safe."

"Well, I don't _have_ parents, but to me, they seemed a little scared."

Daniel turned back to Dana and frowned.

Dana quickly continued. "I mean, it seems that they know something and they're not telling us."

Daniel sighed, "I don't know, but I think they know that something's going to go wrong."

"Don't tell the others," said Dana. "We don't want to get _them_ worried."

Daniel nodded. "Okay guys," he said as he walked into the next room, "Are we ready?"

They all nodded.

"Okay," he said, "Grab my hands,"

Dana, Joe, Willy, and Emma each grabbed his hands and his arms while Daniel closed his eyes.

" _September 17, 1234, London, England,"_ Dana could hear Daniel's voice in her head.

Then, everything around them started to swirl. Dana could see the events of the day backtrack like pressing the reverse button on the TV remote. Everything disappeared and was replaced by blackness mixed with swirling colors.

"Is this how it's supposed to go?" asked Dana.

Daniel shook his head. "Not really," he said. "It's supposed to be darker and more immediate."

"Oh great, Daniel," complained Joe, "You broke time"

Emma faced Joe. "You can't exactly _break_ time," she explained, "If you did, then we would all cease to exist."

"Well I'm not exactly a time expert," observed Willy, "but did I just see Earth get blasted into smithereens?"

Emma gasped. A huge _something_ fired a giant laser at Terra Firma and it exploded.

" _NO!_ " shouted Daniel and Dana simultaneously.

Then, the shockwave hit. And everything went completely dark.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **Oh, and in case you were wondering, Atrelda is Daniel's mom and Graff is his dad.**

 **What will happen next? Stay tuned.**

 **[I probably won't update for a little bit because I'm also working on another Fanfic, _Sari Sumdac: Cyber Ninja_. Check that out as well!]**

 **Richman, out.**


	5. The Mistake

Ben gritted his teeth as another wave of time energy barely missed him.

"For a time-bending maniac, you sure are slow, Maltruant"

The black and red Chronosapien laughed evilly.

"You want slow? I'll give you slow!"

Maltruant let loose another bolt of red energy and froze Ben in his tracks.

"Hey!"

"You are stuck within the fabric of time, unable to move at the speed which time is currently flowing. Everything is moving at normal pace while you are forced to move slowly.

Maltruant turned and faced the Earth, as if imagining it in ruins. "Soon, I will rule the entire time-stream of every reality! And not fail like that miserably incompetent Eon. And you won't be able to stop me, Tennyson!"

Maltruant was too busy rambling about his reign over time to notice that Ben's bonds were weakening.

"To bad that dream will be short lived!"

Maltruant snapped out of his daydreaming and turned around to find Ben freed from his bonds.

Ben slammed both his wrists together, activating the Biomnitrix. "ATOMIC-X!" Ben morphed into a half Celestialsapien, half

 **(A.N. I have checked the Ben 10 wiki and Man Of Action hasn't come up with a name for Atomix's species, so I'll just call him Atomix)**

hybrid alien.

Maltruant growled. "You are still no match for me, Tennyson!"

Maltruant thrust out his hands and fired his most powerful time bolt, which was met by a wave of green energy, fired from Atomic-X's hands. The two bolts of energy slowly condensed into a single point.

Suddenly, that point exploded, destroying everything, tearing through Earth, ripping the blue and green planet to shreds.

"NO!" yelled Ben, and that was the last thing he remembered before losing consciousness.

 _Change in POV, 3rd person_

Paradox viewed the destruction, seeing Ben's unconscious body floating through space, and nearby were some scrap pieces that was obviously the remnants of Maltruant. He saw Earth shattered, its chunks floating through space, magma suspended in zero-G. He turned and saw a group of five teenagers stuck in the time-stream.

"No no no no no no! This was _not_ supposed to happen!"

A man in a trench coat appeared next to Paradox.

"What a disaster," he mused in a British accent.

Paradox turned to the man. "Are we allowed to interfere?" He asked.

"Under normal circumstances, I'd say no, but since the time-stream has been interrupted and somehow Maltruant managed to return, history has taken a dark turn, one that was was not meant to happen in the first place. But with the Earth gone, the past time-war will be affected tremendously and several dimensions and time-streams will cease to exist, or not happen in the first place. But it will be tricky."

Professor Paradox nodded, understanding the risks. With both their combined powers, the Earth came back together, It's pieces snapping together like a magnet.

"What should we do with the children?" The man in the trench coat nodded at the five teenagers, still stuck in a time-warp.

"Take them to Earth," suggested Professor Paradox. "Northwestern U.S. should do it," he mused softly.

"Indeed," the man replied.

"Until our next encounter, Doctor."

 **I am _soooooo_ sorry I haven't updated. Freshman year just started for me and I am already getting _LOADS_ of homework, so I won't be able to update often. I will try to write more chapters for my stories on weekends and Friday night, which are more available for me than most other times. I need more reviews to give me more ideas on what to write about. Also, Check out my other fanfics, _When the Night Ends_ , and _Sari Sumdac: Cyber Ninja_. Remember to R &R!**

 **-Richman, out.**


	6. chaos & update

I'm so sorry for not updating lately, but high school has pretty much taken up almost all of my free time and I hardly have any to come up with more ideas. If you've wanted something to happen in any of my fanfics then it's your luck day. If you have any ideas for my fics then _**PLEASE**_ PM me with more suggestions. Otherwise these stories will be updated less and less frequently. My thanks to all your support.

R&R

-Richman4066


End file.
